Munkustrap's Gone CRAZY!
by HowAboutThat
Summary: The title says it all. Warning: Random from a sugar high. I don't know exactly what happened. Rated T for mention of catnip and... IDK what else. You can read everything:summary, story, question in the end by me ALL on the inside.


Hat: Long story short... I watched _My Dad's Gone Crazy (Munkstrap and kittens) _on youtube and it inspired this! CRACK-FIC! IIIII OOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOTHING!

Summary: Catnip does crazy things to a cat's mind sometimes. Some cats can handle it, some can't.. Munkustrap's one of those cats that can't handle it well without getting _reaaally _crazy... let's see what he does! Improper grammar to the max from Munkus! :3 hehehehehehe!

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful day in the junkyard. Everyone's at peace, everything's safe. Macavity's busy terrorizing other cities, and it seems to be a beautiful day... and then a wild laughter lifts into the air, a deep voice going way too high for others to be comfortable with. Silver flashes through the junkyard and the kittens gather with each other and the adults keep in front of them, wondering where their protector is because he's the one that protects the tribe... they get their answer when the silver flash stops.<p>

"Yo! I been lookin' all ova the place fa ya! Where ya been?" he asks, walking towards his tribe.

"Who... in the _hell_... gave Munkustrap _catnip_?" Skimbleshanks demands, cursing for the first time in front of the kits without apologies.

"Man! Tuggs ga' me this... or was it dad? I dunno," he mumbles.

Tugger shakes his head furiously. "No, I learned my lesson last time... Wait... where _is _dad?"

"There!" Munkustrap giggles, pointing to the sky. "He's on a flying pig!"

Jennyanydots shakes her head. "He's delusional."

"WOOOOO! I'm flying!" Deuteronomy says, zooming by on an _actual _flying pig. "I'll never totter again!"

They blink and stare for a while where Deuteronomy disappeared. Quite a few of them mouthed 'what the fuck?' but others just gaped at the sky.

"OMG!" Munkustrap yells in a preppy white girl voice. "Like, I totally, like, wanted to, like, tell you something!"

"What?" Gus the Theater Cat asks cautiously.

"I'm, like, totally gay!"

Demeter shakes her head and glares at him. "What?!"

"It's the catnip talking. Remember last time when he said he was in love with Rumpus?" Alonzo reminds.

The high cat's mate nods. "Yes.. I wonder who he's 'in love with' this time."

"Skiiiiiiiimble!" Munkustrap sings, but he has a more normal voice, throwing his arms around the shocked orange tabby and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I missed you soooooo much! Did you miss me?"

"I miss you right now," Skimble grumbles, referring to the sane, _not _high Munkustrap.

Munkustrap grins. "I knew you loved me! Can we go to Italy? Or, _wait!_ We should go to Paris, it's _sooo_ romantic! Yeah, and then we can try making kittens!"

Skimbleshanks stares blankly at Munkustrap as the kittens get their ears covered. "You _do _know that's physically impossible... right?"

Munkustrap tears up. "B-but I thought you wanted kits with me?"

"Just go along with it up until a certain point," Jenny, his sister, advises.

"Don't scar us for life," Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer say.

Skimble edges away. "Won't he fall in love again with someone else?"

"No, that happened when he had a lot more than I suspect he does now," Plato says. "He got to 'sooo' before he turned around and flirted with Tugger."

Tugger shivers. "I never felt so disgusted... I can feel the kiss again!" he screams, rubbing his mouth furiously with his paw.

The silver tabby kisses the orange one sloppily on the lips, actually sticking his _tongue down his throat_ before he jumps up and twirls around and flapping his arms. "Daaaaaaaaddy! I wanna fly!"

Jemima shakes her head. "I-I've never seen him like this before."

"Boooooooooooombaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Munkustrap yells, hugging the red queen. "It's been forever! Did you get taaaaaaller?"

"Errrrr..."

"You dropped the Bomba on me! Baby! You dropped the Bomba on me! Cause you turn me on!" Munkustrap sings loudly, cartwheeling around **(AN: If you know the song by Charlie Wilson: good for you, you get it! If you don't you'd better not let me know... I really love old school songs)**.

"Someone knock him out or something!" Alonzo growls.

"I've got it!" Skimble says with a evil grin as he cracks his knuckles and moves forward. "Oh Muuuuunkustraaaaap! I've got a... _special _present for you."

Munkustrap whirls around with a grin. "Really?!"

"Yes... yes I do," the railway cat says before he lunges forward and knocks the Protector out easily. "Problem solved."

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Deuteronomy yells overhead on the flying pig with... _Macavity _riding on the back?! "On Dasher, on Dasher, on Prancer, and Vixen!"

"On Comet, on Stupid, on Bomber, and... whatever his name is!" Macavity yells.

"Is everyone in my family high on catnip?!" Tugger demands before Catnip magically lands in his hands. "Awwww, yeah!"

Suddenly he's tackled by everyone that's not high. "NO!"

* * *

><p>HAT: *giggles* Wow, I'm letting you in on a little too much on my crazy.<p>

Macavity: You think... hey do you have any catnip?

HAT: Of course!... I used it all.

Macavity: *gapes* What? When?

HAT: When I started writing this story!

Macavity: *sighs* How much sugar did you have today?

HAT: Uuuuuum... I had chocolate, soda. uuuum... more chocolate with caramel in it! Aaaand... oh! Oreos! I had Oreos too.

Macavity: That's not a catnip high! That's a friggin' sugar high!

HAT: Oooooooh! Yeah, that's right... then no, I don't have any catnip.

Macavity: *shakes head* I knew it. How about you go drink some water and I'll sign you out?

HAT: MMMM'KAY! OH YEAH! I wanted to ask all of you back home if I should do a _real _MunkusXSkimble pairing (as you can see I've got an obsession with Skimble, so I might eventually put him with a lot of cats)... Hey Maaac?

Macavity: *eyes her* Yeees?

HAT: Night night. *SUGAR CRASH!*

Macavity: *shakes head and carries her out* Review...


End file.
